Nunca diga não toque para uma criança One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Uma das lições que os pais aprendem desde cedo e nunca dizer para uma criança não tocar em nada, pois isso sempre atiça a curiosidade delas...


**Nunca diga "não toque" para uma criança.**

Existem algumas regras quando se trata de criar uma criança, uma dessas regras e imperativa para os pais sempre se lembrar.

Nunca diga para uma criança que não deve tocar em algo, isso desperta a curiosidade delas e elas vão tocar no que não pode.

Esta foi a lição que Arthur Weasley aprendeu cedo a ensinar os filhos, como trabalhava com artefatos trouxas e não sabia de sua natureza, ele sempre foi cauteloso em fechar as coisas para que os filhos não corressem perigo, mas isso também não impediu que seus filhos aprontassem.

Quando Gui prendeu o dedo em uma das tomadas que o Sr Weasley tinha eletrificado para saber mais sobre aparelhos trouxas.

Ou quando Carlinhos abriu a porteira de um vizinho deles, deixando um touro bravo fugir ao qual o Sr Weasley teve que o atordoar.

Ou quando Percy foi desafiado pelos filhos a tomar uma poção experimental que Arthur tinha trazido para casa que supostamente dizia que fazia crescer cabelo.

Ou quando os gêmeos acharam aquele liquidificador e acharam que era uma forma melhor para se misturar ingredientes mágicos.

Ou até mesmo quando Rony e os gêmeos pegaram o carro que ele estava enfeitiçando para buscar Harry na casa dos Dursleys.

Agora ele estava sentado na sala da mansão Potter, completamente atordoado, Molly estava ao seu lado também sem falar nada, Gui e Carlinhos andavam de um lado para o outro em volta de duas pequenas crianças, que se fossem quem disseram que eram, eles tinham tocado algo realmente perigoso.

-Quais os seus nomes? –Gui pergunta um tanto transtornado, uma semana atrás Fleur tinha sido atacada por comensais, mas ele tinha a salvo, mas aquele ataque e os olhares dos comensais para ela tinham causado ele ficar paranóico como Olho-tonto Moody, o pequeno menino de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos castanhos mel, escondidos atrás de um par de óculos, encara o ruivo com medo, mas fala determinado.

-Tiago James Potter... Esta... Esta e minha irmã Lily... –Ele parecia proteger a menina ruiva de olhos verdes com determinação –O que fazem aqui? Papai e mamãe não estão em casa –ele se vira para Arthur e Molly e fala em tom choroso –Vovó! Vovô! Este homem esta assustando a Lily... –enquanto isso a menina encarava o homem com um olhar entre medo e curiosidade, ela sai um pouco das costas do irmão e fala.

-Tio Gui? –os quatro encaram as crianças em silencio e Gui parecia ainda mais desconfiado possível.

-Do que você me chamou? –Mas nisso todos se assustam quando as portas da sala voam abertas e um Harry Potter completamente bravo encara os Weasleys ali sentados.

-PAPAI –as duas crianças tentam correr para Harry, mas Gui segura as crianças pelas golas de suas caminhas com um olhar determinado, mas logo a voz gélida de Harry o pára.

-Não toque nos meus filhos Guilherme –Harry avança rapidamente e segura a mão de Tiago enquanto pega Lílian no seu outro braço.

-O que você pensa que faz, Harry? –Gui fala transtornado –Eles podem ser comensais da morte –Nisso Gina entra correndo com os outros Weasleys, Hermione, Hellen e Samantha.

Gina assim que viu as duas crianças, ela sentiu uma conexão forte passar pelo corpo dela, ela encara a cena a sua volta e resolve deixar o noivo cuidar de tudo enquanto cuidava das crianças, assim ela corre até Harry, com um olhar ele cabeceia e ela as leva para longe da confusão, os gêmeos Weasleys encaravam a cena pensativos e logo decidiram ficar perto das crianças e de Gina que tinha se sentado com Luna e Neville que conjuravam brinquedos para eles.

Rony, Hermione, Hellen e Samantha se aproximam de Harry que parecia emanar ondas de um poder feroz.

-Eu lhe disse completamente que esta casa esta protegida pela minha magia, ninguém que eu não confie entra nela e você quase atacou as minhas crianças? O que esta errado com você? –Gui parecia ainda mais bravo e fala.

-Filhos? Vocês esta louco, Harry? Você completou dezessete anos a pouco tempo e estas crianças tem sete anos e ao julgar o como eles estão com a Gina, eu não acreditaria que vocês dois começaram a fazer crianças com dez e nove anos –Ele estava apontando a varinha para Lílian que ainda lançava olhares medrosos para o suposto "tio Gui" dela, Harry pega o pulso de Gui e torce, fazendo a varinha cair.

-Nunca mais aponte a varinha para minha filha, Guilherme, a menos que queria estar em frente a mim em uma batalha pela sua vida –Faíscas pareciam voar dos olhos esmeraldas, então Arthur resolveu interceder.

-Como você poderia ter tanta certeza que são suas crianças, Harry? Esta certo que elas parecem uma versão de você e Gina... Mas ainda não compreendemos o que esta acontecendo aqui... –Harry suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Eles podem ser ou não... Tudo depende de que linha secular eles são –Todos encaram ele sem entender e ele bufa –Este ano eu saltei de inúmeros vórtices temporais, passei por épocas incontáveis e vocês mesmo encontraram com os outros Harrys, de outras linhas do tempo e agora estão incrédulos que minhas crianças possam ter vindo de alguma linha para esta? –ele se vira para as crianças e parecia as examinar, de repente um pensamento passa por sua mente e ele se vira para os "filhos" e fala com uma voz autoritária –Tiago James Potter e Lílian Molly Potter, eu quero saber o que vocês fizeram para vir aqui –os gêmeos se levantaram com a voz e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, Harry manda um olhar que fez eles se calarem e Tiago começa com uma voz um tanto culposa.

-Estávamos na mansão Potter ouvindo histórias suas e da mamãe –ele manda um olhar para a mãe que sorri para o encorajar, ele suspira e continua –Mas vocês tem um quarto que vocês não deixam a gente entrar, mamãe diz que e um quarto com as coisas do papai e que não devemos mexer, mas então Lily e eu estávamos indo para o café quando notamos que a porta do quarto secreto do papai estava aberto... Então a gente... –ele parecia embaraçado a confissão e Harry suavizou a face, era filho dele, sabia que ele tinha aprontado algo.

-Você entrou e o que aconteceu? –Nesse momento, Lílian, que estava no colo de Gina, fala com uma voz triste.

-Vimos várias coisas suas papai... Seu uniforme de quadribol... As espadas que você usou... A sua vassoura... Mas... Eu achei um colar em uma moldura perto das espadas, eu achei o colar bonito, pois brilhava como estrelas, Tiago me ajudou a subir em uma cadeira para eu abaixar a moldura com o colar bonito, mas assim que tocamos, viemos parar aqui –ela tinha começado a soluçar e Harry poderia ouvir entre os soluços que ela tinha medo que os odiassem agora, não conseguindo agüentar, Harry vai ate sua pequena menina e o envolve em um abraço forte.

-Nunca vamos odiar você amor, nunca pense nisso esta bem? –a pequena menina encarou ele com os olhos marejados ao que Gina fala com um sorriso.

-Seu pai pode ficar amuado as vezes, mas ele nunca vai odiar vocês, caso contrario ele vai passar muito tempo no sofá –Gina manda um sorriso malicioso ao que Harry suspira pesadamente, Tiago tinha se aproximado dos pais e estava abraçado a sua mãe, mas ele ainda mandava olhares maus para o suposto tio.

-Mas onde esta o colar que vocês tocaram? –Harry pergunta curiosamente ao que Lílian pega o colar em seu bolso e oferece para o pai, Harry encara o colar por um tempo antes de ofegar –Isso não e possível –Nisso outro flash de luz aparece no meio da sala e uma voz forte fala.

-Agora mesmo não é possível, mas logo será –todos respiram fundo ao ver um Harry Potter adulto que encarava as crianças com alivio e repreensão –Uma regra nova na mansão Potter, nenhuma criança abaixo de onze anos vai viajar através do tempo –Nisso Gui começa a avançar para a figura nova, eles poderiam enganar a todos, mas ele não, ele protegeria sua família, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse dar dois passos, uma força o prende no chão, ele tenta achar onde o feitiço tinha vindo, quando ele se vê em frente aos olhos verdes do Harry adulto que fala em um sussurro feroz –Meu ego mais jovem pode não ter deixado claro para você, Guilherme, mas eu não sou de ficar ameaçando apenas, eu lhe digo agora, pare de agir paranóico porque não conseguiu proteger Fleur completamente, ela só saiu com algumas costelas quebradas e a perna machucada, mas você a salvou de um destino muito pior do que você imagina, agora deixa de ser um babaca paranóico ou serei forçado a deixar você inconsciente para o resto da semana –era evidente que este Harry era muitas vezes pior que o Harry de agora, Gui encara os olhos do futuro cunhado que fala em um sussurro que só ele ouviu –Daqui a três horas quando eu já tiver partido, vá procurar o meu ego mais jovem e o pressione a dizer a visão dele, assim você vai agradecer por ter ajudado Fleur quando pode e vai deixar de ser este paranóico que esta sendo agora –Nisso Harry se vira para as crianças que encaravam as duas versões do pai dela e falam.

-Papai, como você se dividiu em dois? E por que ele –Tiago aponta para Harry mais novo –Não e tão velho quanto você –Harry adulto solta uma gargalhada e fala com um sorriso.

-Sua sorte que sua mãe mais velha não esta aqui para você dizer isso, Tiago, ela ficaria ofendida em ouvir que você nos acha velho demais –nisso outro flash de luz e a figura de Gina aparece com os olhos ardendo e com a varinha na mão –Acho que falei cedo demais –Harry adulto se coloca na frente do filho e fala com uma voz inocente –Amor, que bom que você... –Mas ele foi logo cortado com o clarão que recebeu da esposa, esta se vira para os filhos e fala com um sussurro.

-Agora mesmo estou feliz e aliviada que encontrei vocês dois, mas saibam que assim que voltarmos a mansão Potter, os dois vão estar de castigo, ouviram bem? –as crianças suspiraram derrotadas ao que Molly pergunta.

-Por que vocês falam da mansão Potter como se não estivéssemos aqui? –Nisso Harry e Gina mais jovens ficam apreensivos ao que os egos futuros deles falam.

-Esta e a fortaleza Potter, a mansão Potter fica a vinte minutos de Hogwarts e atualmente só duas pessoas podem ter acesso a ela –Harry mais velho manda um sorriso para o Harry mais novo que manda um olhar maligno para ele.

-Espere um momento –Molly se vira para a versão mais nova da filha dela –Virginia Molly Weasley, a srta tem algo para me contar? –Nisso a versão mais velha fala.

-Não faça isso mamãe –todos encaram ela que bufa –Sinceramente, ela deixou de me repreender depois que os gêmeos nasceram, ouvindo isso de novo parece me fazer uma pequena menina travessa que fez algo de errado... –Nisso os gêmeos Weasleys falam.

-Como derrubar uma cesta de tomate na cabeça dela achando que éramos nós? –Fred fala ao que Jorge continua.

-Ou quando você queria que seu suéter verde tivesse mais cor e jogou um corante na roupa suja fazendo todas as nossas roupas verdes? –Jorge fala ao que inesperadamente Rony fala.

-Ou quando você destruiu os suéteres que mamãe estava fazendo para os nossos irmãos quando eu escondi o seu livro de história do famoso Harry Potter? –Nisso as duas Ginas encaram o irmão incrédulas.

-RONALD WEASLEY –as duas vozes dizem juntas ao que Rony estoura em risos, mas isso não distraiu Molly da pergunta original.

-Vocês vão me contar sobre esta mansão Potter? –tanto os egos mais jovens quanto os do futuro coram ao que Molly se vira para a versão mais nova de Harry –Eu espero que você não esteja... Planejando começar uma família tão cedo mocinho –Nisso o Harry do futuro fala.

-Mãe, eu posso ser agora mesmo impulsivo, mas eu não seria louco de ter meus filhos antes de ter chutado a... –mas ele foi cortado ao que Molly o abraça fortemente, nisso o ego futuro de Gina fala com um sorriso.

-Eu lhe falei que ela ficaria emocionada ao descobrir que você começou a chamar ela de mãe desde que nos casamos –Nisso Gina olha para o relógio e se vira para todos –temos que voltar para o nosso tempo –ela encara novamente os filhos que estavam sentados nos colos dos egos jovens deles –Sei como vocês se sentem, vocês vão sentir falta deles, mas eles vão estar lá para vocês –Nisso Hermione fala.

-Você vai ter que apagar nossas memórias –Todos a encaram incrédula –Podemos ter causado uma catástrofe temporal grave se mantivermos o que descobrimos aqui agora mesmo... –Mas nisso os Harrys começam a rir ao que ela fica brava –Do que vocês estão rindo? Podem acontecer coisas serias se soubermos o que vai acontecer –Nisso o Harry mais velho se aproxima da amiga e fala.

-Mione... Minha maninha... Tento até hoje colocar nessa sua cabecinha uma certa lição –Harry fica com um sorriso maroto ao que ele grita –NÃO CONFIE EM TUDO QUE VOCÊ LÊ NOS LIVROS –todos no quarto olham incrédulos para eles ao que os Harrys começam a rir, mas logo param com o clarão das respectivas esposas, Hermione ainda estava chocada ao que Harry jovem fala.

-O que eu faço nunca foi estudado, Mione, pelo que soube, apenas alguns seletos bruxos tiveram poderes que eu despertei e nenhum deles quis deixar para trás alguma evidencia do que faço e possível, então eles não divulgam o que sabem –ao ver o olhar de todos, ele explica –Não viajamos no tempo como pessoas normais que usam vira-tempo ou conjuram um vórtice do tempo, nos navegamos através do tempo com nosso próprio poder –a morena encara o quarteto boquiabertos.

-Mas... Mas isso e... –Gina do futuro sorri e fala.

-Impossível? –ao que Hermione cabeceia, Gina completa –Você alguma vez viu o Harry fazer algo da forma normal? –Nisso todos começam a rir dos Harrys que se viram para ela com olhares bravos.

-Isso e suposto para ser ofensivo? –Harry mais jovem pergunta para seu ego futuro que dá de ombros.

-Acredite em mim, tentamos entender as mulheres, mas nem mesmo quando casamos vamos entender completamente ela –ele aponta para a ruiva que tinha um sorriso lisonjeiro, nisso ele se vira para Hermione e fala –Nosso poder impede que haja divagações no tempo, posso dizer completamente para todos aqui seus futuros e não vai afetar em nada o futuro em que estamos, pois podemos vir do futuro ou de outra linha, mas o que importa e que nosso poder garante que tudo vai correr completamente como aconteceu conosco –ao ver o olhar de todos, ele ri e fala –Tecnicamente, todos nos passamos por isso já –Gina esbofeteia o braço do marido e fala.

-O que este idiota quer dizer e que quando estávamos em meu sexto ano e o sétimo dele, recebemos as mesmas visitas dos gêmeos, nossos egos futuros e falamos e ouvimos a mesma coisa, por exemplo –ela aponta a varinha para Luna que tinha deixado cair a varinha de trás da orelha, a varinha flutua novamente para a loira que agradece as amigas –tudo exatamente como fizemos agora –Harry tinha pego os filhos e estava sorrindo para a ruiva, ele pega o colar de Lílian e se vira para Harry mais jovem.

-Não se preocupe... Algumas coisas vão acontecer, mas você vai saber superar e logo você vai entender melhor tudo que se passou e vai passar na sua vida –ele mostra o colar e fala –Criamos este colar com nosso poder de vagar no tempo, pois você odiaria saber o que acontece com um cara que tem este poder e tem uma gripe –ele faz uma carranca ao que Gina estoura em risadas.

-O que aconteceu? –Os gêmeos Weasleys perguntam curiosos, ao que Gina diz.

-Como ele estava aprendendo ainda sobre os poderes e apanhou uma gripe por ter ido voar em uma nevasca –ela manda um olhar repressor para os dois egos do marido dela que coram –ele foi parar sucessivamente em varias pontos históricos –vendo o brilho nos olhos dos irmãos, ela ri –Mas e claro que não vou lhes dar material de chantagem –Nisso Harry do futuro fala com um sorriso.

-Principalmente por causa do afinamento de alma que ela tem comigo, ela foi puxada para a maioria dos pontos históricos –Gina manda um clarão para ele que sorri de volta.

-Esta na hora de voltarmos –os Potters se abraçam a todos e Gina fala para o irmão mais velho –Sinceramente Gui, dá próxima vez gaste esta tensão que você tem com sua noiva, ela vai apreciar melhor –os dois Harrys gemem ao que fala.

-Gina... Estamos na fortaleza Potter, não diga isso –Gina olha para os dois e sorri maliciosa.

-Qual o problema de estarmos aqui? –Rony pergunta confuso ao que Hermione cora e se vira para Harry.

-A fortaleza e regida pelo seu poder e coração... Então quer dizer que... –Harry suspira ruidosamente e fala.

-Estudos avançados de movimento de varinha? Por Merlin, Mione, ache outras formas de se comunicar com o Rony, por favor –Hermione cora ainda mais ao que todos ainda estavam confusos, suspirando ruidosamente Harry mais velho fala.

-Para não nos deixar mais cicatrizado para a vida, digamos que para proteger a fortaleza, Harry colocou literalmente o poder e coração nessa localização, então tudo que vocês fazem aqui, acima de tudo, envolvendo magia e poderes mágicos, podem ser detectados por ele –ele cora e se vira para Gui –Pelos céus, Gui, dá próxima vez que você e Fleur estiverem no quarto, use o feitiço de privacidade mais complexo que você sabe... Seu poder mágico e forte, junte com de uma Veela e... Digamos que os sentimentos que fluem do que quarto podem deixar qualquer um traumatizado pelo resto da vida –os dois Harrys bajulam ao que Gui encara eles incrédulos, ele se vira para o Harry mais novo e fala.

-Por... Por isso que você disse que este e o lugar mais seguro do mundo... Mas... –os olhos dele cresceram em horror, se o que o ego futuro disse era verdade, então Harry tinha passado por momentos incômodos por meses, os olhos dele percorrem todos os irmãos e para a surpresa dele, até mesmo os pais dele estavam corando –Por que no nome de Merlin você não nos contou nada? Teríamos... Não sei... Arrumado outro lugar... –Harry cada vez mais vermelho fala.

-Aqui e o único lugar seguro para todos, não iria deixar de proteger vocês apenas por que... –ele murmura algo ao que todos na sala coram, os egos futuros sorriem para eles e logo falam.

-Esta na hora –um forte fluxo de magia envolve todos os Potters, nisso eles ouvem a voz de Lílian perguntar.

-Mamãe, podemos perguntar para a tia Mione sobre estudos avançados de movimento de varinha? –Tudo o que eles ouvem e o bufo de riso de Harry antes deles sumirem, todos na sala se viram para olhar Hermione, mas esta tinha sumido com Rony.

-Estudos avançados de movimento de varinha –os gêmeos Weasleys se encaram e soltam uma gargalhada, logo e seguida por todos, Harry tinha um sorriso nos lábios e se abraçava a Gina, ela ainda tinha um olhar um tanto distante, saudades dos gêmeos, eles tinham ficado no máximo duas horas, mas a conexão que eles tinham criado agora estava forte e eles desejavam nada mais os ver.

-Estaremos lá para eles amor –Gina sorri para ele e os dois somem em um flash de luz, Molly apenas treme a cabeça ao que Arthur fala com um sorriso.

-Ao que parece, Harry e Gina estão aprendendo as lições que tivemos com nossos filhos não amor? –Molly sorri para o marido que assim que nota que ninguém estava na sala, fala em um sussurro –Que tal tentarmos o estudo que Hermione propôs para o nosso filho –Molly olha escandalizada para o marido, mas logo começa a rir.

Uma regra importante foi ensinada aquele dia, nunca dizer para os filhos de uma Weasley com o filho de um dos marotos que não se deve tocar algo.

Ou que não se deve dizer algo na frente das crianças que as deixem curiosas se você não quiser que elas saibam ou não queira passar momentos vergonhosos como uma certa morena descobriu na manhã seguinte quando os gêmeos Potters vieram passar o dia com os primos deles.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma grande amiga que gosto muito...**

**minha linda Phaa...**

**adorei te conhecer lindinha.. espero que vc goste dessa short...**

**te adoro..rs**


End file.
